


Clint

by amorton1298



Series: Food, Fluff, and Stuff [3]
Category: Baking - Fandom
Genre: Bundt Cake, i cant tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorton1298/pseuds/amorton1298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mint Chocolate Chip Bundt Cake with Crème de Menthe</p>
<p>which is for all the people who ran out of thin mints too soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint

Ingredients

For the cake~  
•3 cups (378 g) AP flour

•1/2 t baking soda

•3/4 t salt

•2 cups mini chocolate chips

•1/2 lb (2 sticks) unsalted butter, softened

•3 cups sugar

•6 large eggs

•3/4 t peppermint extract

•2 t vanilla

•3 T creme de menthe

•1 T heavy cream

•3/4 cup low fat sour cream

 

For the glaze~

•12 oz semi sweet chocolate chips

•1/2 cup heavy cream

•3-4 T creme de menthe, to taste

•a few drops of peppermint extract, to taste

For the baking ~

1\. Preheat the oven to 325 F. 

2\. Spray a nonstick bundt pan thoroughly with flour/grease mixture. 

3\. Also spray some bundlettes or mini loaves for the excess batter.

4\. Set aside.

5\. Whisk together the flour, baking soda and salt.

6\. Remove 1 tablespoon and toss with the chocolate chips. 

7\. Set the chips and the flour mixture aside.

8\. Whisk together the peppermint extract, vanilla, creme de menthe, heavy cream and sour cream. 

9\. Set aside.

10\. Cream the butter in large bowl of mixer on moderate speed for 4 mins.

11\. Add the sugar in 4 additions, beating for 1 minute after each portion is added. 

12\. Add the eggs, one at a time, beating for 30 secs after each addition and scraping down the sides of bowl. 

13\. On low speed, add the sifted flour mixture in 3 additions, alternating with sour cream mixture in 2 additions, beginning and ending with the flour mixture. 

14\. Remember to keep scraping sides and bottom of bowl. Fold in the chocolate chips by hand. Try not to just eat the batter.

15\. Scrape batter into prepared pan(s) and smooth top with rubber spatula.

16\. How long you bake the cake will depend on the size(s). A 10 inch tube cake will take 1 hour and 15 minutes. A 9-10 inch bundt cake will take approximately 1 hour. 1 cup size bundlets take around 25 minutes. 

17\. You will just need to watch for whatever sizes you choose to make.

18\. Bake the cake(s) for the recommended time, or until a toothpick inserted comes out clean (it may hit chocolate chip and be smeared with melted chocolate, which is fine). 

19\. The baked cake will pull also slightly away from the sides of the pan.

20\. While the cake is baking, make the glaze. 

21\. Combine all ingredients into a small saucepan over low heat. 

22\. As it melts, stir to incorporate. When it is completely melted, set aside to let it cool and thicken slightly.


End file.
